


what happened to your soul

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, F/M, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Threesome - F/M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Instead of Bucky taking the fall that day, instead it was Steve who does after saving Bucky's life. Reverse AU.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my newest fic. TBH I've always been a big fan of the whole Reverse AU with Bucky as Captain America and Steve as The Winter Soldier. Of course I have to give a big thank you to cptsteven on Tumblr especially the edit she did that was a big impact for this story to be created  
> http://cptsteven.tumblr.com/post/182042152969/going-after-him-is-a-dead-end-i-know-ive-tried
> 
> Also this story will feature my all time favorite OT3, StuckyNat in the future chapters. Chapters will go from Steve's POV to Bucky's POV from time to time. There will also be chapters that will vary from Bucky's time (70 years after CATFA) to Steve's time training as TWS (post CATFA to CATWS).
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

He could remember the blast that had Bucky hanging on the railing as the train sped on by. He could remember reaching his best friend. He could remember their hands touching, but last minute he had thrown Bucky back onto the train as he fell.

_ Steve! _

He could remember falling down. The pain his back felt as he hit the snowy ground hard. 

_ Captain Rogers _

A familiar yet unfriendly voice had called his name. 

He felt himself being dragged and could remember seeing his left arm gone and a trail of blood. 

_ Cold _

_ That’s all he felt _

_ The cold wrapping itself around his body _

_ B...Bucky _

His thoughts went to the final image of his friend that he had saved on the train. He hoped that Bucky was okay and would be alright without him.

*****

His eyelids fluttered and then shot open as he found himself surrounded by unfamiliar machinery. He fought off the hands but more and stronger hands pushed him down as he struggled.

“Captain Rogers,” his blue eyes showed panicked as he spotted a familiar enemy. “Sleep now.”

Steve felt himself surrendering to the darkness as something pricked his neck. His body lay limped onto the chair.

“Dr. Zola, the preparations are ready,” a scientist entered the room.

Armin Zola gave a predatory smile as he looked down at the limp figure of Captain America. “You are going to be the new fist of HYDRA Captain America.”

 


	2. Steve I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would rather have been given death than to be subjected to this hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to pump out the second chapter so quickly, but cptsteven has been giving much inspiration with her Bucky!Cap and TWS!Steve edits
> 
> Anyways Steve is gonna be suffering in this chapter and future chapters, poor guy

Steve could feel his left arm feel a bit heavier than normal and that caused him to take up. The moment he did, his body went into shock as the cold feeling had come back again. He could hear voices on the other side that were muffled by his metal coffin. A gasp left his lips as warmer air engulfed him and a loud _bang_ alerted him. He brought his hands to his view, and what he saw shocked him.

He didn’t see the flesh on his left arm.

_No_

It was metal

“Hello Captain Rogers,” Steve’s eyes adjusted as he found himself looking at the short Swiss doctor. “I had hoped you would stay asleep.”

“W-what the f-fuck did y-y-you do to m-m-me?” His teeth clattered as it took only a couple of more seconds for his body temperature to rise.

Zola smiled down at him, “I saved you of course. I even gave you a little gift.”

“YOU MUTILATED ME!” The blonde super soldier sprung up, but was knocked down by the butt of a rifle. Two burly soldiers hauled Steve to the same chair he woke up to, and strapped him down while they encased the metal arm in a very strong shackle.

“I saved your life Captain, of course you were not our main objective.”

“What do you mean,” the blonde’s eyes narrowed.

Zola picked up a file, opened it and showed Steve a picture. “Actually your dear friend, Sergeant Barnes was to be our main target and specimen.”

Steve snarled at the man, first they had captured Bucky and experimented on him and they had hoped he would be the one found at the bottom near the ravine.

“But this is much better,” Zola placed the picture of Bucky onto the table, “we have the symbol of hope and righteousness right in front of us. And…” The scientist grinned widely, “HYDRA’s number 1 enemy.”

“You can torture me all you want, but I’m not giving you any information.”

Zola laughed, “Oh dear Captain Rogers, any information you have is meaningless to us - no it is what resides _in_ you that is meaningful.” Steve watched as a scientist rolled in a cart full of medial items and some sort of liquid in a vial. “Captain you have been nothing but trouble to HYDRA, but today,” the short man picked up the vial and a syringe, he watched as the needle transferred the liquid from the vial to the syringe, “today you will serve HYDRA.”

“Over my dead body,” Steve spat.

“My dear captain, we need you alive unfortunately.”

Steve started to thrash again, he fought against men that tried to hold him down and with the help of his new metal arm, broke free and started to run. Steve was fighting through guard after guard until he felt a powerful electrical surge flowing in his body, causing him to scream and fall onto the floor. He was heaving as the pain subsided but could feel little tremors of electricity still shocking him. His feel upon a HYDRA agent that had a net gun.

“Captain Rogers, I had hope you would comply a bit easier.” Steve grunted as Zola injected some sort of powerful dossier into his body. “We’ll work on your obedience after we put you back on ice.”

*****

_“Is the machine ready?”_

_“Yes doctor, everything is prepped for the experiment.”_

Steve could hear the voices getting louder and louder as he gained consciousness. His eyes squinted at the bright light and began to struggle as he felt a heavy clamp around his left arm. The sounds of guns cocking halted him.

“Welcome back Captain Rogers,” the blonde snarled at the Swiss doctor. “Isn’t this much better than waking up in a cryo chamber?”

“I would rather preferred waking up dead.”

Zola just chuckled, “Well too bad you are not allowed to die yet captain. After all we have much to do.”

Steve let out a growl as he remembered why he was in this hell hole. “I refuse to work for HYDRA.”

“Like dying, you have no choice in this either. If you do not cooperate with us, then we’ll have to use force.”

“I would rather die than be one of you.”

Zola sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You should have chosen cooperation dear Captain Rogers.” The short man moved to the side as a scientist came to Steve with a mouth piece. Something clamped on the side head, preventing him to move. A metal prong forced Steve’s mouth opened as the scientist placed the mouthpiece in. “At least we were kind enough to give you something so you wouldn’t bite your tongue.” Zola nodded at another scientist and said scientist turned on a machine.

Steve’s eyes widened as metal claws with electro nodes moved towards him. He tried to break free but couldn’t as he was restrained with iron like cuffs. His screams were muffled by the mouthpiece as the sounds of electrical static moved in closer. His back arched as the electrical currents strike his neurons. Steve’s body felt like it was on fire as electrical impulse came after one another.

Right now, death would’ve been a kinder mercy than this hell he was subjected to. Though there was one peaceful thought that came into his head.

_Bucky was spared from this hell_


	3. Bucky I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns to cope with the death of Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a bit since I've updated  
> We finally have Bucky's chapter!!!

Bucky sits in a booth alone and drinking his second beer. His eyes fall upon the files that SHIELD had given him. It’s been weeks since the attack on New York and weeks since he led the Avengers. He wasn’t a leader but he had no choice but to lead the rag team, and luckily they succeeded in defeating Loki. Still Bucky was saddened and depressed. 

Here he was alive and well, while Steve….

*****

_ Bucky watched as his best friend fell. If only he had seen the HYDRA agent a lot soon. If only if he was quicker. _

_ If only  _

_ If only _

_ If only _

_ Bucky managed to barely compose himself and pick up Steve’s shield. After they had arrested Zola, Bucky ended up going to the Stork Club and drink.  _

_ “Sergeant Barnes,” Peggy pulled a seat across the table Bucky was drinking at, “are you alright?” _

_ “I don’t know. I just watched my best friend die because of my ignorance.” Bucky took another sip of the whiskey, relishing at the feel of the alcohol burning his throat. “I feel like shit.” _

_ “Well I’m sure Captain Rogers wouldn’t want you to feel guilty.” Peggy placed a comforting hand on Bucky’s own. “If anything else, I miss him too.” _

_ “I know there’s been talk about me taking up the Captain America mantle.” He wasn’t stupid, he heard the whispers, Bucky was the only one who knew Steve’s fighting style and Steve’s mannerism. “I can’t, I can’t become him.” _

_ “Become who? Steve Rogers or Captain America? We all know that it was Steve who made Captain America.” Peggy stroked his hand. “The Howling Commandos need hope, and so do you. Perhaps carrying the shield can give you a sense of hope. To carry one Steve’s legacy.” _

_ She was right, Bucky owed Steve a second chance at life. If it wasn’t for Steve, he would be the one dead right now. _

_ “Okay...okay I’ll do it.” _

_ The shield felt weird at first, but it took some time getting used to. Bucky trained to use the shield as an extension of his arm. He preferred using guns, but in Steve’s memory, he would learn to use the shield just as well. In the end, no one questioned the new Captain America, because everyone thought that James Buchanan Barnes had died instead. _

_ +++++ _

_ “Captain America, or should I say Sergeant Barnes,” Red Skull grinned as the new Captain America faltered a bit. “You did not think that I know you are not the real Captain America? I too had watched him closely and studied his moves. You might have had everyone fooled, but not I.” _

_ “Give it up Schmidt.” Bucky threw the shield only for the other man to dodge it.  _

_ “You could have the power of the gods.” Schmidt held the cube up. “Or you could bring back your friend.” _

_ Bucky stopped for a moment, if he would have the power of the gods, he could also bring Steve back. He shook his head. “This isn’t what he would have wanted.” _

_ Bucky lunged towards the German and they began to fight. It wasn’t until Schmidt had tried to use the Cube’s power, he had vanished. Bucky instantly headed over to the controls and saw that there was no fail safe. _

_ “Is anyone there? This Sergeant Barnes.” _

_ “James?” Peggy reached for the comms. “Is that you?” _

_ “It’s me Agent Carter. This thing’s coming in too hot.” _

_ “What are you saying?” _

_ Bucky let out a shaky breath. “I gotta put her down in the water, or else everyone’s gonna die.” _

_ “Send me your coordinates, I’ll get them to Howard, he’ll no what to do.” _

_ “Peggy,” Bucky said softly, “I gotta do this now, there’s no time. I’m so sorry.” He knew that the signal was getting worse. Bucky leaned against the chair and clutched the controls. “Till the end of the line Stevie.” With that, Bucky sunk the Valkyrie into the cold depths of the Arctic Circle. _

_ +++++ _

_ The first time he saw Agent Romanoff, she was an enigma to him. Then again, Bucky was a sucker for a pretty face.  _

_ “Did Coulson ask you to sign his trading cards?” _

_ “Trading cards?” Bucky was a bit intrigued. _

_ “There vintage, he’s very proud of them.” _

_ Bucky just laughed. “I’m sure he is… wouldn’t he rather have them signed by the original Cap?” _

_ “If anything, you’re the only Captain America he knows James.” _

_ “James?” Bucky looked at Natasha. “Why are you calling me James? Everyone else calls me Bucky.” _

_ “You’re real name sounds a lot better to my ears, doesn’t it?” _

_ Bucky just blushed, “I guess it’s alright, if it’s coming from you.” _

_ “I read your files, you really are a sucker for a pretty face.” _

_ +++++ _

_ To say the least, Bucky was thoroughly impressed to what he saw. A man wearing an iron suit, a god who could use lightning and he read about a humble scientist who could turn into a green angry monster.  _

_ “If only you were here Stevie, you too might have been impressed.” Bucky thought to himself as he sat in a private room on the helicarrier.  _

_ +++++ _

_ “Close it,” Bucky said to Natasha over the comms.  _

_ He hated the fact he had to make the call. He didn’t want to close the damn portal. He didn’t want to be responsible for the life of another. _

_ First Steve  _

_ And now… _

_ It was Howard’s son _

_ Bucky’s thoughts were disrupted at the sound of the Hulk crashing into the ground. Quickly he ran over to the scene and he felt total relief the moment Tony gasped for air. _

*****

“I thought I might find you here,” Bucky looked up and saw Natasha sitting across from him. “Still thinking about that offer?”

“About working for SHIELD?” He read the files, Peggy and Howard had created the agency as the next evolution for the SSR but the name was in memory of Steve. “I’ve given it some thought.”   
“You should accept the offer. You did a good job leading us misfits, you could probably better with a team of professionals.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Natasha shrugged, “Sure.”

“I thought I was gonna die 70 years ago. My last thought was a saying that me and Steve would say to each other when we were going through some rough shit. I never expected to wake up and still be alive.”

“Well, the doctors were impressed that you had a variant of the super soldier serum running through your veins. It’s what kept you alive.”

“So they told me, but now I’m thinking, do you think Steve could be alive?”

Natasha raised a brow. “Are you asking me if the serum Steve had, helped him survive the fall?”

“I don’t see why not. It was the original serum. So Steve had to must survive.” Bucky clutched the beer bottle a little tight. “I just wished I could’ve thought of that sooner.”

The redhead’s eyes soften and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “You were grieving and fighting in a war. These thoughts didn’t even occur to you until now.”

“You’re right.” Bucky paused a bit. “You think SHIELD might have the technology and files to help me look for Steve?”

Natasha leaned back into the chair. “You want to look for a man who’s been ‘supposedly’ missing for 70 years?”

“I have to, I can’t give up on Steve. There has to be a chance he’s still out there, alive.”

“Well I guess I could ask Fury about these arrangements.”

“Good or and one more thing Agent Romanoff.”

“And what’s that James?”

“I want you to be my partner.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “You’re kidding.”

Bucky grinned, “Nope. You showed me why you’re the best, and I only want the best.”

She sighed and relaxed. “Fine,” she grinned, “someone has to get you all caught up with the times old man.”

“I’m not old, I’m 25 physically.”

“Yeah, well...you’re technically 95.”

Bucky snorted and playfully grinned, “But I look damn good for an old man eh?”

“With a better wardrobe probably.”

“You offering Agent Romanoff?”

“As your soon to be partner...you’re damn right I am.”


End file.
